A new hero in town
by Willow28
Summary: Who says Gohan can be the only superhero. Please review after reading : ) ( Chapter 3 up!)
1. New student

I do not own any of the Dragon Ball Z Characters or the actual show please don't sue me.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

****

A New Hero in Town

It was a normal morning at Orange Star High School, Gohan and Videl had been arguing again. " Gohan if your mother weren't so mean maybe we could go out." said Videl " Don't even talk about my mom, your arrogant father is way worse than my mom." he said. " Look until you get her under control, consider us over ! " yelled Videl. " Fine, I was going to say the same thing to you about your father." said Gohan. Then the bell rang and they went to class. Class went the way it usually did, everyone out their seats talking, playing around throw paper balls in the air until the principal came in to the room. But instead of getting the same speech about learning and being silent, they noticed a new student with him.

" Excuse me students, but we have a new exchange student today, she comes from America. Her name is Christina Williams." he said. Then a girl came into the room, she was tall, had brown hair pulled back with a red headband, green eyes, and had on a navy blue dress. 

" Gohan, since you are the best student in the class I want you to show her around." he got up and they both left the class. " Hi I'm Gohan don't worry about everyone else they are always that way, not that much learning in there." he said " Ok" she said They continued walking and getting to know each other, until his phone rang. " Excuse me for a second." he said as he walked farther down the hall. " Hello, this is Gohan he said. " Hi Gohan, this is the mayor! This is just terrible we need help!" said the mayor. " Alright, just tell me what is happening." said Gohan " The bank I'm in is being robbed !" said the mayor " But mayor if you are in the bank how can you call me ? " asked Gohan "Well I'm in the bathroom, but that doesn't matter you and Videl get down here on the double !" said the mayor frantically " Ok mayor, bye" said Gohan hanging up the phone. 

" Who are you talking to Gohan?" asked Christina confused. " The mayor, but I'll explain later, I gotta go !" said Gohan running back to the class room. Gohan and Videl came out and ran out the school and to the bank. 

Meanwhile at the bank .....

Five robbers dressed in black held guns and collected as much money as they could from West Town National Bank. " Hurry up with that money I don't have all day, um..Joy!" yelled one of the robbers while he read the bank tellers name card. All the rest had collected their money and was ready to go. " Come on Harry, you are taking too long. " said one other robber. " Alright fellas, here I come. he said running toward the door, and tripping over his untied shoe laces. They ran down the street to their car and was stopped by a figure dressed in white.

"Hey move it, don't you see we are in a hurry, get out of the way. " said one of the robbers. " Sorry but you are under arrest." said the figure." Oh and who are you a cop or something." He laughed. " No even better, I am Ultra Girl !" she said. She was tall and had on a white dress that had a giant "U" on it , white boots, whit gloves, a white mask ( sort of like Robin, from Batman, or Tuxedo Mask) and her hair was in two ponytails on her head. They began laughing.

" Hey what's so funny !" she yelled as she stomped her foot, which caused a giant earthquake. Pieces of building fell from the sky and fell on the robbers knocking them unconscious. " I showed them. " she said to herself as she took some rope out of her pocket and tied them up. Just then the police , Sayaman, and Videl showed up. " Excuse me young lady, but is highly dangerous around here, you should leave." said a police officer." Oh, I took care of it already officer " she said throwing them into a police car. " Hey just who do you think you are ! " yelled an enraged Videl. " Ultra Girl, see you later" she said as she flew away.


	2. chapter 2

Hi everyone, its me again, here with my new chapter. I hope you enjoy it, and please review after reading it. : ) Thanks, Willow28

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2

The next day in school everyone was talking about what happened on the crime scene in class when Gohan and Videl walked into the class room. " Hi Gohan, hi Videl. Did you see that new crime fighter on the news, she was totally cool. " said Sharpener sitting behind them. " Yeah, you better watch your jobs. " said Erasa " She was just lucky, that's all , she could never take me place." said Videl " Sounds like someone is a angry." said Erasa. " I'm not angry I'm just telling the truth. Isn't that right Gohan ? " said Videl. But no answer came, he was too busy watching Christina come into the class. " Gohan!" yelled Videl into his ear. " Yeah, right." he said scratching the back of his head. 

Christina came and sat next to them. " Hi Christina, did you see that new superhero on the news last night." said Sharpener. "Yeah, I saw her." said Christina. " What did you think of her, pretty pathetic huh? " said Videl. " I actually thought she was pretty cool." said Christina. " Whatever you say, I think she's a total faker." said Videl turning her chair around. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next couple of days, nothing bad happened until Saturday.

There was a big fair in the park and everyone was going. There were rides and games, a circus, and musicians. Gohan's family decided to go. " Gohan, Goten, hurry up we're going to be late, we have no time to eat. " said Chi-chi grabbing her children away from several food stands. " But mom there are so many things to eat, can't we just go to one." Begged Goten. " Of course sweetie, after we go to the circus, mommy paid a lot of money for these tickets and we are going to go." Said Chi-chi. dragging both of her children into the circus tent.

After finding a seat, and sitting down, the circus shortly started. " Ladies and Gentlemen this is a stickup !" said the ringleader pulling a large gun out of his pocket. Several clowns came out also with large guns. " Give us all of your money and jewelry and no one will be hurt. " Gohan hurried out the door to transform only to be stopped by a henchmen. 

" Stop right there, were do you think you are going." said the henchmen " Excuse me get out of the way, this is important." said Gohan " No way, go back to your seat." said the henchman. " Well you can't say I didn't warn you. he said. Gohan picked up the henchman a threw him out the door. Suddenly, Ultra Girl fell from the ceiling. " Give up now, or prepare to be defeated !" she yelled. " No way, you're not going to beat me." said the fake ringleader holding the gun to her head. She grabbed the gun and broke it in half, then threw on the ground." The henchmen saw this dropped their guns and made a run to the door. " Come back here you cowards!" yelled the fake ringleader. " No way boss, I don't want to get hurt." said one of them. They kept running until Sayaman stopped them. 

"Where do you thing you are going ? " asked Sayaman standing in front of the door.

In the middle of the ring the ringleader was on the ground tied up in a white rope. " I'll let the police deal with you citizen." she said as the police came in the doors. " Thank you Ultra Girl and Sayaman." said the police chief. " You are welcome. " said Ultra Girl heading to the door. " Stop there, who are you ? " asked Sayaman. " You now who I am, you're everyday superhero!" she yelled as she ran away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ok everyone, tell me how you liked it so far, any suggestions or comments. don't be too mean though. Until then, I'll see you next chapter. : ) Willow28 


	3. chapter 3

I don't own DBZ or any of its characters. Ss please don't sue.

Now on to the next chapter……

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the weekend and everyone was doing their usual things until the mayor called Gohan and Videl's houses. He asked them to come to his office, he had a plan. When they arrived Ultra Girl was already there.

"Sayaman , Sayagirl come in, have a seat, I've got a great idea. I've already told Ultra Girl, and she's waiting for your approval. You all are great superhero's and I think if you worked together, you could get more done." said the mayor.

" That sounds good to me, how about you, Sayagirl. " said Gohan to Videl. " What, I can't believe you, would actually do this ! " said Videl standing up. " But, we need a little help lately, why don't we just give it a try. " said Gohan. " No, I can't, and I won't. " said Videl. " But…" said Gohan " No Gohan, we do just fine on our own. We don't need her, and for you to even agree to this stupid deal shows me that you would pick her over me. Well, I won't stand for it, if you agree, I'll just save the day on my own!! " said Videl " Videl… does this mean, that you don't want to work with me anymore ?" said Gohan walking toward her. " ….yes, yes it does. I'm leaving !!!" said Videl. " Fine, leave. Me and Ultra Girl can save the day on our own." said Gohan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day…..

Videl and Erasa went to the mall. " Hey did you hear, there's gonna be world tournament next month." said Erasa. " Yeah, I heard." said Videl looking down. " So are you and Gohan going together ? " asked Erasa. " No, I don't care about him anymore." said Videl. " What happened Videl, I thought you two were going out. Is something wrong ? " asked Erasa. " Well, the mayor asked Gohan, Ultra Girl, and I to team up. He said we needed help with saving the day, and he said yes. I got mad and decided that I would fight crime on my own without him. " said Videl. " Oh, that's bad. But Videl, did you ever think that he only said yes to that deal, for your well being. Let's just face it, Videl you two weren't doing as good as you usual do, he only wanted to help you so nothing bad would happen." said Erasa. " Well, I guess so, but I don't trust her, she's only been around for five weeks and the mayor wants her, it sounds kind of weird to me. " said Videl " Well whatever, I give up." said Erasa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Even later that day….

" I've finally finished, this is going to be great, it will help out several people." said Professor Williams of Earth Tech ( made up company ). He had made a machine that took sunlight and made it into a valuable type of energy. Lately there was a shortage of energy in the town, with his invention, he could solve that problem, for good.

I'm almost done, now I have to test it for any malfunctions, he said. Heading to the other side of his large lab. Suddenly there was a big explosion and the professor was knocked to the ground. " Oh my, what was that, good thing I wasn't harmed. " He said getting up dusting himself off. " Yes good thing you did get hurt, or kidnapping you would be pointless. " said a dark figure heading towards him " Who..who are you, what do you want with me ? " asked the scared professor. " I this pathetic world new leader, and you will soon see what, I want" said the figure

" No, I won't go with you." said the professor trying to run. " Escape is pointless Professor." said the figure. Then the figure leaped at him hitting him with full force knocking him out of the giant hole in the wall. The figure then jumped after him. It caught the professor and began to fly upward into the sky.

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Well that's it for this chapter, let me know how you like it so far.


End file.
